Arthedain
The senior kingdom of the three formed after the division of Arnor. Technically, since T.A. 1349, its Kings have claimed to be the rulers of Arnor reunited. In T.A. 1643, the Cardolani principalities of Girithlin and Tyrn Gorthad support that claim, but their administrations remain separate from those of the Arthedain. Consequently, the kingdom is bounded in this fashion: on the east, the Weather Hills and the farthest line of the North Downs; on the north, the Rammas Formen and the Talath Muil; on the west, the middle stretch of the River Lhûn and, south of that, the Tower Hills and the foothills of the southern Blue Mountains; on the south, the Baranduin from its last bend before the sea up to the Bridge of Stonebows on the Great East Road, and thence following roughly along the Road to the Base of Weathertop. The Arthedain claim Numeriador, the rough land between the Lhûn and the northern Blue Mountains, but they do little to enforce it. An ancient protectorate over the Northern Wastes as far as the Bay of Forochel is also little-enforced. The symbol of Arthedain is a circle of seven stars, some variation of which is part of the colors of virtually all the soldiers serving in the kingdom. Royal troops wear black armor with a black surcoat. the Realm in TA 1650 *'Political Organization': Empire to T.A.2. Kingdom thereafter. *'Rulers': Argeleb II. King of Arthedain.Marl Tarma. Captain of the Rangers. *'Administrative Organization': Hereditary monarchy,administrative positions held by appointed officers and hereditary nobility; land divided into 63 noble and 24 royal fiefs; smallholders rent land from the nobility, or from the King in exchange for service. *'Population': 50.000 Dúnedain (not including the Shire and Bree-land). *'Military': Royal Forces: 540 Men at Amis. 370 Cavalry. 1.000 Rangers. MUr Forcer. 2.150 Men at Amis. 620 Cavalry. 3,000 Levy. *'Products': Wool, grain, silver, copper, books. *'Symbol': Black field displaying Seven Stars. Arthedain is the last remaining stable political unit of the former kingdom of Arnor. The heirs of Isildurwage a desperate struggle for survival against the might of the empire of the Witch-king. The strength of the Dúnedain wanes daily, and the High Men of Fornostare but a pale reflection of their ancestors, the noble Men of Númenor. Within the gradually shrinking borders, an atmosphere of despair has covered the land. The nobility have grown greedy and reclusive, hoarding their wealth and fortifying their estates. The more powerful families now grumble under the yoke of royal authority, straining to gain more autonomy for themselves. The King scrambles to hold Arthedain together, all the while keeping an eye on the border tor signs of an invasion from Angmar or Rhudaur. His power is checked by his Council, a body of advisors made up of members of the most influential noble houses in the land.The King appoints ministers to manage the affairs of the Crown, but Argeleb finds it necessary to take an active role in government to keep the various noble factions in check. The population of Arthcdain consists primarily of Men of nearly pure Dúnadan heritage. Even the folk who toil the land can lay claim to a good portion of Númenorean blood in their veins. Arthedain remains the heartland of the Faithful of Númenor, perhaps the last land among Menwhere the [Valar9 are revered in the Elvish manner. The royal family maintains close ties with Elrondand the House of Imladris. hopeful that one day Elfand Man may live again in a world free of the Shadow. Arthedain is primarily an agricultural land. The King acts as the supreme authority in legislative and judicial matters, but the nobility carries much of the responsibility for daily operations. Tenant farmers supply their landlords with their surplus goods, which arc then brought to regional markets to exchange for luxury items. Wool and grain are the principal agricultural products, much of which flows to Cardolan, where the turmoil wrought by the Plague has not yet abated. Miners draw silver and copperfrom the rugged uplands of Arthedain, and friendly relations with the Dwarves of the Ered Luinallow other ores to flow into the country as well. Fornostis wellknown for its excellent smithies and for its fine leather goods and parchment. King Argeleb II commissions regular caravans to the Ered Luin and Cardolan, and less frequently to Moria, Lindon, and the Shire. The nobility and a small number of free tradersare less scrupulous in their dealings, trading with Rhudaur and some of the less savory elements in Cardolan. On the whole, trade has not yet recovered from the disruption of the Plague. Banditsstalk the roads with only occasional interference from the Crown, and contact with Gondorbecomes ever rarer.Fotnost, once a renowned city of learning, is now home to a mere few dedicated, but aged, scholars. These wisefolk help to preserve the spirit of the Edain, keeping their gaze to the stars in what appears to be the blackest of all times. In other lands, the people of Arthedain are commonly characterized as morose and introspective. Years of conflict with Angmar has frozen the spirits of nearly all of the citizens of the last bastion of the Dúnedain in the North, The troops garrisoned in the border fortresses and the Rangers, crack troops of the King skilled in wood lore, fight a constant battle to provide security to those within the borders. characters Ainur: Gulavhar Linyuile Naruhel Men: 1650 TA: Holly Heathertoes Meneldir Minastir Valnaril 3090 TA: Amdir Arador Aragorn II Arathorn Barlyman Butterbur Beretar Elboron Elladan Elrohir Encalion II Eradan Gwendolyn Butterbur Halbarad Haldalam Meneldir II Nob & Bob settlements 1650 TA: Allimir Ambon Norinanyaron Amon Sul Andrin Anglor Annúminas Aradhras Arading Archet Aspar Athilin Athrad Sarn Bar-i-Dagorath Bar Irlossiel Barad Emer Barad Garan Barad Narn Barad Thoron Bareketta Barnencar Bauruin Beacon Summit Bereg's Watch Blackwood Hill Bodroth Bree Burh Sakions Caras Celairnen Caras Fornen Cerin Balgrist Combe Cor Wilishar Crick Culwic Dol Gormain Edhelas Eldanar Elostirion Endrist Enerond Eredimar Erenir Eruimar Faelond Fanduin Faranel Firaen Fordhall Formenaire Fornost Erain Forwic Frogmorton Gaenderch Gamwich Gildor´s Halls Heleb Hellion Hobbiton Iant Baranduin Iant Methed Kingscrag Lakehead Larad Lelmoth Listle Delving Maegroth Maenthiros Malborn high Mathlor Milome-i-Tarma Minas Galannas Minas Hyarromenyaron Minas Malloth Minas Ongoth Mirion Nelval Nelvorin Nencar Keep Nielros Nienel Ningiras Nirmolian Nothros Oatbarton Occum Orchelor Oromruin Parth Ainatir Rildolach Rood Rond Morvin Sackville Sarn Castle Scary Scotesfarm Silent Castle SirannarStaddle Stock Stonehill Sunglaen Swansong Nape Tarmabar Terellisce Fermenyaron Thanga Tharchel Thoronbar Tuckburrow Waymoot white towers Wibbleham Wildbriar Farm Yare´s sanctum 3019 TA: Bar Baranorn Booksword Bree Clearwater Wells Esteldin Fornost Hostel of the Sisters of Nienna Lunelaith Pitkäranen Ruaduin Sarn Ford Senthar Trestlebridge William Peake's farm regions Annúduin Brandy Hills Breeland Emeth Gelin Emyn Beraid Emyn Uial Felldale Forochel Gondpinnath Green Hill Land Headstone Island Highmoor King's Bay Lone Lands Luneland Midgewater Marshes Milkfall Edge Nan-i-Naugrim Nan Turnath Nencar Bogs Nenuial Norlad's Glower North Downs Númeriador Overbourne Marshes Pinnath Nimren Rammas Formen Shire Talath Muil Tarmaladen Taur Faemar Tol Lammenfirith Uialduin Vale of Senthar Weather Hills Peoples Men *Arthedain(people) **Rangers of the north *Eriadorians **Breemen **Eglain **Forodrim **Rivermen *Lossoth Hobbits Hobits of the Shire and Breeland *Fallowhides *Hoarfoots *Stoors Elves Elves of Númeriador, Siragale, the Emyn Beraid and Nenuial *Avari *Green Elves *Noldor *Sindar Orcs *Askhai *Boggarts *Durbalag *Kurkurum *Midgewater-Goblins *Moongoblins *Mucklings *Urughâsh *Weather Hills-Goblins *Wood-Goblins references *MERP:Arnor *MERP:Bree and the Barrow Downs *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Rangers of the North *MERP:Rogues of the Borderlands *MERP:The Legend of Weathertop *MERP:The Shire *MERP:Weathertop Tower of the Wind *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:eriador